


Light my candle, watch me burn

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Steve gets Bucky's birthday off with a bang.(I'M NOT EVEN SORRY,cleo4u2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel) prompt for Bucky's birthday: a word for every year. Come say hi over on Tumblr, the more the merrier.
> 
> Beta'd by everyone's favourite glowcloud, [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry)

Bucky’s fingers tighten into the cotton sheet beneath him, feeling it separate from the mattress as he arches his back.

“Ah _fuck_ ,” he gasps, losing himself to the white behind his eyelids. The bed dips and sways as Steve crawls back up it and flops down beside him. At last, Bucky opens his eyes.

“You are too fuckin’ good at that Stevie,” he says.

Bashful pride lights up Steve’s face. “You complaining?”

“Never,” Bucky assures. Steve lifts an eyebrow at him. “Always,” he adds. He reaches out and runs his thumb over Steve’s pink lips.

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Steve replies.


End file.
